Walkthrough (v1.7/1.8)
A composite walkthrough of DiDnapper version 1.7, with 1.8 content added. Updated as information comes in. Prologue This great tale of intrigue, kidnapping, and girl love begins with the naive Princess Suki in a guest bedroom, talking to her best friend and step-cousin, Cherisa, and expressing doubts about her impending inheritance of the throne, but Cherisa quickly puts those to rest, and wishes her good luck, promising that her life will change forever. Once left alone, there are a few interactable items in the room, providing bits of personal thought, but the only thing of importance is the bed. Sleeping has the scene transition to a wagon bound for an unknown destination, where Suki has another talk with Cherisa, where her best friend reveals that there had been rumors of a kidnapping plot against the Princess, and that they were sent to ride in the wagon while the royal carriage was sent as a diversion. All of a sudden, however, the cart stops. Worriedly getting out behind their bodyguard, whom is quickly defeated, Suki finds herself surrounded by several rogues. Before anything can be done, however, she finds herself restrained, and a cloth held over her lower face... by Cherisa! Despite her struggles, the Princess falls unconscious, her mind racing at this betrayal... When Suki comes back to the waking world, she finds herself tightly bound, firmly gagged, and residing in a cold cell. Her struggles draw the attention of a pair of kidnappers, where they confirm that she was indeed chloroformed, and Cherisa was the culprit. After a few moments of self-reflection, accompanied by the fact that the guards tied her up merely for their own enjoyment, Suki makes enough of a ruckus to convince the guards to leave her alone. With some minor skill, she manages to get her legs free, and starts looking for something to get her arms untied, eventually breaking a teacup the guards had previously used to feed her and using the shards to cut her bindings. Retrieving a foolishly-discarded key and arming herself with a dagger, she gets out of the cell, and attempts to find an escape. But trouble looms... As soon as Suki approaches the staircase, one of the guards returns, and catches her. Utilizing previously taught self-defence, the Princess overpowers her attacker, and races up to the next floor. Unfortunately, there she is cornered by another three guards, and forced to fight them. After two of his comrades are taken out, the last one beats a hasty retreat out the main entrance, followed closely by Suki. Just when freedom seems likely, it's snatched away as she finds herself surrounded by even more kidnappers, including the Guildmaster. However, instead of swarming and capturing her, the 'master instead elects to make her an offer, and bades she follow him. Back in his office, the Master lays down his deal: he wants Suki to join the Guild of kidnappers, using her meager skills to help in their trade of kidnapping young women, in return, he won't have her bound and locked up even tighter than before. He also offers her the Guild's full resources for tracking down the now-Queen Cherisa for answers. He then reveals that Cherisa had paid the Guild an incredible sum to keep the Princess captive, while she took the throne, though she failed to give them a time limit on how long she was to be captive. Seeing no greater alternative, Suki begrudgingly accepts, reluctant as she may be... As a start to their partnership, the Guildmaster explains that the Princess cannot be known as the Princess, citing the world's belief that she perished in a bandit attack. Thinking of a new name for herself (player-determined), the new Suki is then introduced to Leroy, a veteran member and expert kidnapper for the Guild. He introduces her to the Main Hall, where the Guild's contacts and associates gather over time, as well as a bulletin board (for replaying completed Missions and Events) and a blue chest (for saving and inventory management). Leroy then brings her to the Living Quarters, about as rowdy and unkempt as any other bar but it works out. Next, they are brought to the Trophy Hall, where a seasoned kidnapper can display those special captives they just can't let go of. Finally, they go to Suki's semi-private quarters, with a door that locks and unlocks from the inside and outside. While there, the former Princess gets as much sleep as she can, subconsciously worrying about how everything has gone downhill. Waking up to find Leroy standing over her, she is given an official uniform of the Guild, which she uses in addition to redoing her hair to disguise herself from anyone who may personally recognize her. Suki the princess is gone, replaced by a kidnapper out to make her way... Meeting with Leroy in the Main Hall has him try to teach the novice kidnapper some combat skills, explaining that it's best to knock out a male opponent, but that some will likely come at her with armored hides helping them. He then proceeds to wipe the floor with her, then trusses her up and silences her for good measure. Leroy goes on to provide useful tips for when Suki is captured by more hostile foes, typically having her arms and legs bound, and her mouth gagged. In an Escape attempt, the arms are the hardest to free, but also the most rewarding when untied; legs are given less attention, and can provide the ability to look for objects to aid in freeing the arms; a gag prevents speech, but making loud noises can lure a captor over, where one can charm them, attempt to knock them out, or just ignore them, made easier if ungagged. However, should a captive make too much unnecessary noise, the captor may come back and further enhance their bindings. He then has Suki try it herself, with the novice either succeeding and gaining some knowledge, or failing and forced to have Leroy untie her. He then instructs her to come to him when she's ready to start her first mission as a kidnapper. The guard standing next to the cell offers to provide more escape training, at three difficulties of Easy, Medium, and Hard (it is advisable to at least reach an Escape Level of 7 before starting the Mission). Meeting with Leroy will start their journey to a place called Huston Village, the first of many... Missions Mission 1: Huston Village The Princess is dead to the world, and so she must begin her training as a kidnapper of women in order to find the answers she needs. Her quest starts in a small village... Mission 2: Velis Manor With her status as a kidnapper now undeniable, Suki must now venture into the high and mighty lifestyle of the elite to gather the first of many clues to Cherisa's betrayal, where unlikely allies can be found in very unusual places... Mission 3: Aurealis Academy A kidnapper's work is never done, but it is also never without variety. Now Suki must go to the deep reaches of the Lost Forest, where a bastion of wizardy and witchcraft is on the verge of collapse, and must be tied back together... Mission 4: Haab Desert The sands of the desert are endless, as are the ambitions of a kidnapper. Suki is asked to lend her rope-tying skills to the aid of a band of treasure hunters out to explore, and will not stop for any dusty scholar in their way... Mission 5: Ghiaccio Village It is said that the cold breeze of the north is nothing compared to the cold, cold heart of a kidnapper. If that is so, then Suki has a long way to go to prove that she's not out just for the Guild, as a village comes under threats that are better left bound and silenced... Mission 6: Pirate Bay The high seas are an endless expanse of mystery and adventure. But they are also rife with risk and intrigue, especially when Suki runs afoul of a group of pirates bent on taking her freedom, and her hope for answers... But, not all is as it seems, and perhaps history can be rewritten, for the better.... Mission 7: Jormunga Jungle The twists and turns of the endless brush and vine of the jungle mask a grave threat, both to innocent lives and to Suki's quest for answers and, as it may be, vengeance... Perhaps, though, there is another way. A path few tread and many never see coming... Mission 8: Florian The hustle and bustle of the big city can often smother a person's good day. If only Suki had the time to be worried, for her search for Cherisa and the answers draws near to its end... Mission 9: Belbasa Harbor On the path to the inevitable end of her quest for revenge, Suki will be waylaid by a mysterious occurrence, and an old enemy she thought long since gone... Mission 10: Dark Hills And so, it has come. The darkness of war sweeps over the Kingdom, and only Suki and her companions have the courage and strength to fight their way to the heart of the corruption, though not everyone will come away from this in fulfillment... Epilogue Following the final battle with the villainous Krystina atop her fortress in the Dark Hills, a text scroll rolls summarizing the aftereffects of the queen mother's downfall. The scene then shifts to a royal bedchamber, where Cherisa and Suki are conversing. The Queen asks her step-cousin if she's sure, to which the Princess confirms her belief that Cherisa would make a better ruler than she could ever be. Though she knows it's true, Cherisa still wonders if that still means she has to leave. Suki states that it has to be this way, for if the Kingdom learned that she was still alive, there would likely be vicious infighting over the line of succession. She also has to leave for personal reasons, expressing her immense guilt at the things that she did to get to this point, the kidnapping of numerous young women and such; even though she was ordered to do them, it was her hands that tightened the ropes and knotted the gags that enslaved so many. It's something that is not so easily forgotten, either, and something she needs to make right. Suki intends to leave the Kingdom, indefinitely, to atone for her actions, with no idea when or how she'll accomplish it. But she is confident she can try, and once she has, she will gladly return, not so much as Princess Suki, newly reborn, but simply as a close friend... A long series of scenes then play out, detailing the fates of those that Suki and her companions had encountered and/or taken captive: * Esther and Risette return to Huston Village, where the rookie guard attempts to apologize for everything that has happened to them, to which her cousin simply states that she's happy to be back safely. Esther accepts that, though wonders where they would be now if the Guild hadn't voluntarily released them. Risette solemnly asks that they leave the past behind, and focus on where they're going from here, with her cousin accepting that. * If the player rescues Layla the Thunder Lady in the Dark Hills mines, she enters Huston Village, intending to set up a workshop there. * Hyranda and Maka discuss the report from Evelyn that states that Elda was arrested for her crimes, though they won't be easily forgiven. The assistant also expresses her deep loathing for how the rogue teacher had deceived and nearly corrupted the headmistress. Hyranda simply wonders, during her servitude under the malevolent artifact, exactly how much of Elda's maliciousness was the woman herself or simply the Eye's corrupting influence, in comparison to her previous state. A few moments of silence then brush the saddening thoughts away, as the headmistress inquires why Maka could not convince their transfer student to remain, with the reply that Evelyn said she had something more important to do. Hyranda concedes to her decision, before pointing out that she was a model student, then dejectedly motions to a group of students nearby, lead by Esper Midnight herself, up to some more mischief, though they are quickly stopped by Miranda Ceylin's interjection, as Hyranda lets out one more heavy sigh. * If the player has sided with settlers in Mission 7, and has never replayed it with a different decision, Cilia is informed that the kingdom no longer seeks to mine the area, and the natives, already lead by more lenient queen, have rejoiced. The future is very promising. Elsewhere, the former queen Kamala, now an outcast with nothing to lose, swears to regain the favor of the sun by capturing Cilia before the week ends. * If the player has sided with natives during Mission 7 (or one of its replays), Kamala will have retained her throne, as one of her warriors reports that the settlers have come to bargain peace once more. Just as the native Queen motions for them to be evicted, she is told that they have brought a peace offering, revealed to be a captive Cilia. Though Kamala is amused that Suki has grown tired of Cilia and orders her chained, so as to be put to better uses. * In the Lair of the Sandstorm Guild, the Master converses with Kirya and Gheb, their band of rogues already on the hunt for another rare treasure, when an armored guard enters the room, and confirms that they finally found the tomb-robbers' hideout. The thieves are confused as to how they were found out, when Alexie enters the room and reveals herself as the mole. Kirya questions how she managed to escape Suki, before reaffirming her intention to properly discipline the scholar, as the armored soldiers pour into the room, the rogues gearing up for another tough fight. * In the forest outside Belbasa Harbor, Evangelynne, Ayano, and Rynn Dallas enter the graveyard profaned by Elda's dark ritual, where the traveling warrior responds to the bounty hunter that she is sure that their target has retreated to a nearby cave system with some captives of hers. After some mocking back-and-forth, the motley trio enters a nearby cave, discovering a mermaid in the midst of completing the immortality ritual with a proper catalyst this time. Evangelynne confirms this is not the mermaid they are looking for. The mermaid wonders if perhaps one of the three is the right one to complete her ritual, with the three biting back, a battle looming in the air. * In a prison in Velis, Alyssa has managed to enter the high-security wing, commenting to herself that, for such dangerous prisoners, getting in wasn't too troublesome, before reiterating her desire to find Dariana. Passing by four cells, containing the major antagonists of the story, Elda, Rielle, Rolina, and Krystina, she eventually locates her beloved captain, where the fighter affirms their shared intent to locate a certain person to deliver sweet, cold revenge. * In the Trophy Hall in the Lair, the Guildmaster, Leroy, Claude, an unnamed member, and Violet the Burglar (if she was imprisoned before completing Mission 10), have gathered, and discuss their current situation. As it turns out, the Guild honored an arrangement with Suki, with the terms being, in exchange for her not delivering the Lair's location to Cherisa and her Royal Army, they were to release every captive they currently had, which included the score of women that Suki herself had locked up in the Trophy Hall. The Guildmaster then reveals that, when he made his original offer to the Princess, his ulterior motive was to gradually convince her to abandon her quest for revenge against Cherisa, and become a permanent member of the Guild, of which now turned out to be a gamble that failed to pay off. As they prepare to abandon the Lair for good, he inquires upon Leroy, where the expert kidnapper reveals that the Guild is simply relocating to a new headquarters near Port Ismel. Additionally, Violet affirms her newly acquired position as a rookie kidnapper of the Guild, if she was imprisoned. The Guildmaster states their operations will resume in short time, then adds that, with the terms of their agreement completed, Suki herself has now become fair game for her former captors, with Leroy voicing his intention to one day follow through on that idea. * In the throne room of the Royal Castle, Queen Cherisa, with the newly-minted High General Marcia and personal attendant Nataleigh at her side, is receiving a messenger regarding the continued progress of Ghiaccio's restoration, confirming her continued support. Sending the man away, the commander and maidservent inquire upon their ruler's despondent look, though she simply deflects their concerns and expresses her gratitude that they both returned safely from the kidnapping they both received. Nataleigh notes that her kidnapping was an ample diversion from duties, then questions whether Carol was indeed traveling with the former Princess Suki, meanwhile expressing her intent to properly 'greet' her. Marcia also voices her concern that allowing Athena to travel beyond her reach is troubling to her, remembering her traitorous lieutenant. Cherisa solemnly notes that they do truly care for her step-cousin, and will protect her. It is very obvious to both servants that their Queen mourns her relative's departure, confirmed by the ruler herself, though she admits she will respect Suki's decision to leave, and mend the mistakes she committed under her assumed name as a kidnapper. Nataleigh once more expresses her desire to subdue the redhead thief, before she is told that Chersia has seen enough dungeons and ropes to haunt her for life. Nataleigh promises not to talk about them anymore. Shifting scenes to a secluded grove in the wilderness, the ex-Princess and former kidnapper Suki and her companions are treading along the path, with Carol openly voicing her frustration, and Evelyn admitting they still have a long while to go. Athena steps in with her usual bluntness, though the thief merely brushes it off, and asks their leader why she couldn't have added the acquisition of a carriage into her deal with the Guildmaster. Suki concedes that she'd already burdened her former 'mates with enough, Evelyn comforting her with the knowledge that she did right by making the Guild release their captives. With reassurance from her companions, the new Suki affirms her intention to put the skills she'd developed as a kidnapper to use for the greater good. After Carol makes another lewd suggestion, her lancer and mage companions actually seem to take it seriously, visibly frightening her. Actually managing a chuckle, Suki internally voices her belief that, while it may be a bit unorthodox, it definitely feels like a storybook ending to her. She reaffirms her goal to find redemption for her actions as a kidnapper, and her wish to one day return to Cherisa, perhaps as Suki, perhaps as someone else. But, for now, she's happy with where she is. Optional missions With the release of 1.8.1, all of these events can be reset and replayed from the Lair's noticeboard. The Shopkeeper After Suki's first outing as a kidnapper, return to the rural settlement once the carriage is available, and enter the "ITEM" shop to the immediate right of the guardhouse, right next to the cave entrance. Inside, the shopkeeper will let you purchase items, such as potions, from her (it is advised to do so for what comes next). When you're stocked up, talk to her. The conversation will gradually devolve into the girl, Risette, showing her concern for the disappearance of her cousin, and who she suspects might be responsible. This leads her to recognize Suki, and initiate battle. The shopkeeper uses moderately strong basic attacks that can quickly overtake a low-level kidnapper. If Suki is defeated, she is captured by the guards, and bound and gagged in the dungeon. If Suki defeats her, Risette demands to be released, but the kidnapper instead decides to take her back to the Lair, where she'll thankfully be reunited with her cousin, but unable to rat Suki out. Risette will be imprisoned as a Trophy Hall damsel. Poor Megumi Following Suki's collaboration with the Sandstorm Guild, return to the dry-spelled town of Madinah, and enter the gateway to the left of the mayor's manor, into the large Haab Desert exploration area. If this is the first time entering, then a special event will play out. A short way from the entrance, Suki will come across a tense situation: a female mage by the name of Megumi will be accosting a pair of merchants traveling to Madinah. One of them will call out to the kidnapper, asking for her help in dealing with the magus. If Suki agrees, Megumi will take it as a threat, and initiate battle. She alternates between powerful basic attacks, a strong "Fire" spell, and an even stronger "Greater Fire" spell, so come with plenty of potion. If Suki loses, the merchants will ambush both girls, tie up and gag them, and take them to market, resulting in a Game Over with Suki being pulled behind with her wrists bound. If Suki defeats her, the merchants will ambush Megumi, tie up and gag her, and take her to market, leaving Suki to wander in the desert. If Suki starts off by declining to help, in the momentary distraction, the merchants will ambush Megumi, tie up and gag her, and take her to market, leaving Suki to wander in the desert. Either choice will work, as it solely depends on the player's craving for XP, if only a minor amount. Part 2 A sort of "sequel" to this event occurs when and if the "Hostage Crisis" event has been completed and the Slaver Camp is unlocked. Enter the den of despair and locate the tent the hostage was in previously. There, Megumi can be found tied to her pole. Releasing her will result in her asking Suki to help liberate the other girls in the camp. Your previous interaction, however, will have no real effect, as either way, she does not recognize the kidnapper, even if she was soundly defeated by her. Escape with the girls, and they will reward you with a minor gold amount. Hostage Crisis After completing Mission 4, return to the Lair, then go to the Living Quarters and talk to the gruff man in dark clothes. He will offer Suki a job in exchange for teaching her some advanced kidnapping techniques: kidnap the daughter of an officer of the town guard of Velis. Accepting will result in an instant transport to a small area of the town. Enter the house with the red roof at the east end, where Suki discovers her target has been kidnapped ahead of her by another guild, the Gray Lynx Guild, a band of slavers; the officer has their guildmaster in custody, thus their kidnapping of his daughter is a bargain. After this, the decision can be made to either pursue the contract or let it go. If Suki decides to continue the job, she'll be transported to an area of forest where a popular Slaver Camp resides, and the girl is likely to have been taken. The main entrance is heavily guarded. Sneak around to the left, behind two merchants facing a carriage. Go up the short path between the two tents to listen in on a conversation between the slavers and a female assassin from the Gray Lynx, Adeline. She'll then break off and enter the lefthand tent. Follow her and inquire about the girl, whom she'll point out is in a tent on the right side of the camp, which beforehand has an old man standing in front telling you it's occupied. Enter that tent, and ungag the girl. Suki claims she's there to free her, but has to gag her again to avoid suspicions. On their way out, however, one of the slavers does grow suspicious, and attempts to take them back, initiating battle. He typically uses strong basic attacks, and an unevenly reliable "Leg Sweep", so be prepared for inflicting Confused status. If Suki is defeated, both girls are placed in a tent, and Suki is bound and gagged alongside the girl. Winning the Escape sequence will allow them to exit the tent, with the thug missing, and they'll retreat. If Suki defeats him, then both girls bid a hasty retreat. On the way out, the girl in ungagged, and starts to complain about her miserable condition, then starts to realize that she's just being traded from one captor to another, and is quickly gagged again by Suki. They manage to escape to a cave far enough away from the camp. However, they are then cornered by Adeline, attempting to reclaim the girl for the bargain, and initiates battle. She alternates between moderately powerful basic attacks, a rarely used "Absorb SP" move, and a strong "Poison Edge" attack. On occasion, however, she has also been noted to use an extremely effective "Deadly Dance" move, typically preceded by a few turns of idling, that can instantly reduce the HP of a low-level kidnapper. Come prepared with plenty of potion, as, in this fight, you will be on your own, or you can bring Genie over and hope for her to appear. If Suki loses, the assassin taunts that if it was her choice, she would have killed the two, but instead returns them to the slavers, resulting in a Game Over with Suki dragged behind with her wrists bound. If Suki defeats her, they leave her in the cave to either be freed or enslaved herself. Returning to the entrance, she finds the carriage driver had to abandon their ride home due to the slavers' suspicions. Returning with items for battle, he finds the effort pointless and instead reveals that the camp is very close to the location of the Lair. Once back in the Lair, return to the guild member that hired Suki on. He congratulates her, and in addition, keeps his end of the bargain and offers to teach her his wealth of kidnapping techniques as a vendor. Battle of the Angels Following Suki's business in the snowy Ghiaccio Village, return to the cold north, and follow the path to the northeastern corner of the village (you'll know you're in the right place when you find a child fantasizing about angels). It is highly recommended to have a party of at least three. Walk up north to a cave entrance. Inside, the party will encounter what appears to be a real, heavenly Angel praying at an altar (if you want to experience each member's comments, it is advisable to do this Event after Mission 8). The Angel will then threaten them for intruding and initiate battle. She uses moderately strong basic attacks. If Suki defeats her, they will then discover her wings are fake, and that she is actually a normal girl, Elica. She was pretending to be an Angel in the hopes that Heaven's messengers would hear her pleas and grant her real wings. Finding that dream dashed, before anyone could do anything, a voice calls down from above, and from the heavens themselves, a True Angel appears, Margit! She claims that Elica is under her divine protection and that the party's attack on the girl must be punished. When Carol further infuriates her by gagging Elica, she initiates battle. Margit uses extremely strong basic attacks, enough to Weaken a mid-level kidnapper in one shot, a powerful "Light" spell to inflict Blinded status, "Heal" spell, and, should one or more party member be Weakened, uses a "Conjure Ropes" spell that will Capture those vulnerable. If Suki and co. are defeated, Margit will claim divine punishment for all of them, resulting in a Game Over with Suki bound and gagged, and propped up on the altar. If Suki and co. defeat her, the party will eventually arrive at the decision to transport her to the Lair. Elica will be released, and run away in despair. Margit will be imprisoned as a Trophy Hall damsel. A Thieving We did Go After Mission 5, when Suki revisits areas that she's been to previously, in specific buildings that were normally locked up and darkened, a light will be on inside. Entering will lead to a series of encounters with a female Burglar that always results in a battle with her. She makes use of strong basic attacks, and occasionally a "Feint Attack" move that deals great damage, and has a chance to inflict Confused status if landed. It is recommended for Suki to equip a Necklace of Focus before fighting her. Defeating her will result in her being sent to the Holding Cell. Visiting there afterward will have her escape to the next location. The first five encounters with her that end with her being imprisoned in the Holding Cell, and her subsequent escape, occur in these locations, specifically in this order: * Ghiaccio Village - The house next to the bulletin board with the maid offer in Mission 5. ** The Burglar will be surprised that she was found out. ** The Cell guard claims ignorance of how the burglar managed to escape. * Madinah Town - The house behind the mayor's manor, with a cactus and flowerbed on its right. ** The Burglar resists at first, stating her intention to escape this time. ** The Cell guard once again admits a successful escape. * Armark Town - The house with a blue roof, a metal sign, and a blue chest next to the door. ** The Burglar admits her intense dislike of Suki. ** The Cell guard sheepishly apologizes, exclaiming ignorance of her ability to pick locks, before realizing. * Huston Village - The house at the lowest point of the area farthest from the cave entrance. ** The Burglar does not even turn around before acknowledging that Suki is after her again, and exclaims why the kidnapper keeps trying to stop her. She indicates recent training with her dagger for the occasion. ** The Cell guard plainly admits that they posted a guard to prevent her escape, except she simply knocked him out and stole the key, resulting in the guard's later "firing". * Florian Town - From the hideout, go up to the guard checkpoint, then turn left. Go immediately north, past the house with the three trees on its right. ** The Burglar doesn't seem to respond at first, before it's revealed to be a decoy, whereupon the real thief leaps out, and binds and gags Suki. She starts talking down before awkwardly admitting the extent and effort of her ruse, and simply goes back to robbing the place. ** Suki has to Escape in time, or else, results in scenario 4 being played out ** The Cell guard is knocked out. Roused from his slumber, he notes that she mentioned leaving the country this time during her escape. ** Should Suki lose the fight or doesn't escape in time, results in Suki being sold to Leroy. After Leroy "bought" her for 500 gold, he will tell Suki that Suki owes him 500 gold, thus 500 gold is deducted from Suki's total gold The sixth and final encounter occurs in this location, and with her defeat, results in the Burglar being imprisoned as a Trophy Hall damsel: * Belbasa Harbor - First in the potions shop along the east docks, then north-northwest of that, in the warehouse. ** The Burglar will start out by trying to buy things for her trip out of the Kingdom, but is undone in that regard. In a fit of frustration at Suki's dogging her, she challenges the kidnapper to an all-or-nothing fight, with the winner getting to do whatever with the loser. ** Should Suki lose the fight, results in a Game Over with her locked inside a crate. The Dark Below During or after Suki's ill-fated voyage in Pirate Bay, travel to the sea-side splendor of Armark Town. Return to the beach where she arrived if defeated by the pirate ambush, and enter the large cave. Firstly, save at the blue chest there, as it will help with what comes next. Now, approach the darkened section of wall, where Suki finds out it is, in fact, a fake construct as the piece falls away, revealing a hidden chamber. Inside, she comes across a woman standing before a large crystal. Interacting with her will have her turn around, in turn revealing the presence of a long fishtail in place of her legs, where she confirms she is indeed one of the fabled mermaids. The kidnapper begins to inquire about the crystal, but is quickly blocked by the fish-woman, though she internally notes the powerful aura it's generating, before being told once again to leave. If the Princess keeps at it, the mermaid decides instead to use her as a catalyst for the ritual she was performing, initiating battle. While Suki can bring along two or more party members to this fight, depending on her level and Skills, it may not be necessary. Umbriana, the mermaid, makes use of strong basic attacks, "Ice" and "Greater Ice" spells to inflict heavy damage, with a chance of Delayed status, and "Water" and "Greater Water" spells that can quickly destroy any member's chance of using Skills or spells, ideally the "Chest Punch". If Suki loses, Umbriana will then elaborate on the logistics of the ritual: through the crystal, both of them will be granted a form of immortality, although Suki's case will result in her being physically and spiritually bound to the crystal, resulting in a Game Over with Suki kneeling on the cave floor bound and gagged. If Suki defeats the mermaid, she will be sent back to Aster's carriage. Once everything is done that needed doing, go back to the carriage, where an occupied damsel barrel will have appeared, with the message "The mermaid is in here." displaying when interacted with. Returning to the Lair afterward will result in Umbriana being imprisoned as a Trophy Hall damsel. Fanservice After Mission 6, go back to Armark Town and look for the Pirate Inn. (It's the "INN" building with a stripe-clothed woman in front). If Suki is wearing any outfit other than the bikini, then she'll have to pay a 10-golds entrance fee. However, if Suki arrives wearing the bikini, she is offered to enter free of charge; upon accepting she is forced against her will to work as a bondage pub bunny. There's no choice in the matter here, so get socializing: * Middle Floor ** The pirates playing cards at the back of the room will grumble at how easily they've been losing, until talking with the pirate girl reveals she's been cheating the whole time, resulting in her playmates tying up and silencing her. ** The barkeep will greet the bikini-clad model, then ask some nearby barflies to use their "free samples." They will then drug the poor Suki, rendering her briefly unconscious, then leave as she wakes up. She'll then be directed to go upstairs and help the skill tutor. * Top Floor ** The worker standing next to a trussed and muffled pirate will warn the Princess not to interrupt them. Talking with the captive will result in Suki being gagged as well. ** Talking with the skill tutor will have her call over an apprentice of hers, who will then execute a series of ties and gags on the bikini-clad model. With the novice's success, the tutor will then have a worker subdue her, and make the call for everyone dressed like her to be bound as well. The keeper will now send Suki to tend to the private room downstairs. * VIP Floor ** The bouncer in front of the VIP room (to the right) will state that Suki has played her role in the Inn's daily workday, and will unbind and ungag her, ending the Event. Casino Royale Following the aftermath of Suki's short-lived reunion with Cherisa, locate the Casino in Florian Town. On the map, move towards the marker with a single palm tree just above the dotted line. Enter, and talk to the dark-clothed man next to a roulette table. He will invite Suki to play a game called Mastermind, beat his secret code, and win the grand prize. The fee for playing is 50 gold per try. This minigame is comprised of four tokens and six colors: red, blue, green, yellow, white, black. To win, you must correctly guess the color of a token and the position of it as well, with a total of eight rounds that progress by interacting with the chess piece at the bottom of the screen. Above each column is a counter, where, after each guess, two numbers will appear: the white number on top represents the number of tokens you guessed that had the right color, but were in the wrong position, while the black number below represents the number of tokens that were both the right color and in the right position. A key trick to figuring out the identity of the colors is to watch the counters after a guess; if both numbers add up to four, then the colors you guessed were all correct. One strategy that has been recommended to work often is this: on the first guess, for the top row, guess red. Then blue for the second, green for the third, yellow for the fourth. If that doesn't win, then in the second column, guess blue, yellow, green, white. Repeat this color exchange until a guess counter adds up to four. Now, use what guesses you have left to try to figure out the positions. If you lose, rinse and repeat. If Suki manages to win the game, the dealer will become noticeably confused and irritated, and will call out to a nearby bunnygirl to take the kidnapper to receive her grand prize. Lead into a storage closet, there the casino worker will reveal that there is no "grand prize", and that anyone who has beaten Mastermind has to be dealt with in order to preserve the casino's reputation, whereupon she initiates battle. The bunnygirl typically uses very strong basic attacks, which can quickly and efficiently Weaken a low-level Suki for Capture. Come prepared with plenty o' potion. If Suki is defeated, rather than a Game Over or being sent to a slaver tent, she is simply deposited in a secluded corner in the slums, where she can simply make her way back to the Casino and try the game again. If Suki defeats the bunnygirl, she will then be ungagged, and confirm that there is no money to give her, so instead offers to let her take a pair of spare bunnysuits for free, granting the "Bunnygirl" outfits for Suki and Risette in the Private Cell. The casino worker then promises to provide an actual grand prize if Suki returns and wins the game again. Winning Mastermind after this event is complete will reward a 200-500 gold reward, as promised. Wedding Crasher In Florian Town, either during Mission 8 or when free-roaming, from the hideout, try to stay close to the southern wall, following it until you are able to spot a man behind a long building. Get close to him, where he will offer Suki 500 gold for completing a job. Agreeing will automatically take you to a church where the man explains his intent to steal a ring from the groom of an ongoing wedding, with Suki's job being to tie up the bride and take her place to steal the ring. Though she holds reservations on this, the kidnapper complies. Head into the wedding party through the door in the south corner, and locate the bride in front of the long table. She will be convinced to follow Suki back through the door. Enter the storage closet immediately in front of you, where the bride will become agitated, and furious when the kidnapper reveals her intention to restrain her and steal her lovely dress, initiating battle. The bride makes use of a moderately strong basic attack, strong "Light" and even stronger "Greater Light" spells, so be prepared for infliction of Blinded status. If Suki loses, the bride pats herself on the back for her self-defense classes, then taunts the captive Princess, resulting in a Game Over with Suki restrained in the dungeon. If Suki defeats her, the ex-bride will be stripped of her dress and left bound and gagged in the closet. Go talk to the client, where the rest of the mission will play out in automatic sequence: Suki, disguised by her veil, will march up to the altar, be given the ring by the unaware groom, then revealed when her veil is lifted, and drops a smoke grenade, making her quick escape. With the conclusion of the job, the kidnapper is rewarded with both the 500 gold and the Wedding Dress as an Outfit. Some Old Faces After Mission 9, return to the sublime Belbasa Harbor, passing by the inn and warehouse, and locate the crowd gathering near the eastern docks. The event will only occur when Suki is to the south of said crowd. The party questions what's happening to attract so many people, with Carol immediately recognizing one of the visiting figures to be Princess Elvina, with Evelyn backing up her claim. After a bit of teasing from the redhead towards Suki, the party then notes Elvina's two companions, a famous magical duo called Natsuko Hiragi, composed of Jester and Kitty, with Evelyn stating even the students of Aurealis have heard tales about them. Before she can continue, Carol pokes fun at her apparent fandom, with the slightly blushing mage responding back that she simply heard it from the other students. Suki finally asks the important question of why they're in Belbasa at all, with Carol immediately taking up the opportunity to rush forward, to her companions' chagrin. Meanwhile, Jester and Kitty start to clear the crowd for the Princess' convenience, eliciting some heavy sighing from Carol. As the royal begins complaining about the usual tediousness of waiting for the carriage, with the typical sibling rivalry between two people showing as well, suddenly, from out of nowhere, a thick cloud of smoke appears, though Suki protests that she did not drop any grenades. After Evelyn conjures a spell to dissolve the cloud, everyone is shocked to discover that both Elvina and Kitty have disappeared from the area. The party immediately, and correctly, suspect they were kidnapped in the confusion, as Jester comes to question them, where together they deduce that someone unaffected by the smoke could have seen the kidnapper escape. The elite immediately suspects someone named the O'Baum twins, and explains that they are experts in kidnapping and interrogation, though the only definite thing he knows about their appearance is their shared trait of orange hair. Asking the few people in the area, a man with a ponytail states that he saw two orange-haired girls carrying heavy sacks and heading to the south. Among the larger pool of people in this corner of the Harbor, a maidservent states she saw the two girls carrying their loads westward. In the southwestern corner of the town, a dark-haired woman states she saw the twins carrying the two sacks into a nearby house, signified by the light inside. Carol finds a piece of white cloth stuck in the threshold, confirming that it came from Elvina's dress. Though Evelyn suggests they go warn Jester, Suki and Athena agree that it would be better if they faced the kidnappers themselves, or else they might escape with their captives by the time they returned. The mage decides to go herself to warn the elite, while the party enters the house. Though it seems empty at first, a faint mumbling echoes from the basement. Getting to the lower floors, the party has to make their way through a pair of puzzles very similar to the boulder puzzle from Mission 9. * At the entrance, move the two boxes left and right, then push the boxes on either side of the middle box into the corner, then push that box left and enter the next section. * In this larger area, a key tactic to remember is that some of the boxes have a unit of Spare Rope next to them that blocks their path. For the first try, moves the boxes so you can grab both Rope pieces. Now reset, and see that the Rope no longer blocks those boxes. To reach a loot chest in the northeastern corner, at the start, move the left box up once, then circle around and move the second left box to the right once. Then move the third left box up and push the third right box to the right to get the chest. Now, reset and move the right box up once, then move the right second box up once, and the left second box left once, and the third right box up once, and the third left box left, and enter the next section. The trio enter the dungeon to find both kidnappers and their captives in a cell. The two girls attempt to warn them through gagged mouths, as Suki then warns that, as they managed to subdue someone like Kitty with ease, the O'Baums must be dangerous. After some back and forth between Carol and Athena, they close in to beat the twins up, only for a pair of nets to suddenly drop down and ensnare the thief and mercenary. In her moment of distraction, the kidnapper is trussed up and silenced by the twins, with her companions following shortly after. Suddenly, Jester calls out, rushing in with Evelyn behind him. As the elite distracts the twins, the mage unties her companions, though she only has time to free one before Jester calls out for help, and initiates the battle. * Twinsanity - At the start of the fight, Evelyn and whichever party member you chose to free will be able to fight, while the other two remain Captured until they either free themselves or are Rescued. The O'Baum twins, unlike most other enemy duos, count as a single foe, and are able to perform two attacks every turn. They wield an incredibly powerful basic attack that, if the second hit reduces a member to 0 HP, has a chance to automatically Capture them, an exceptionally strong "Assault" move that will damage and defeat a medium-level kidnapper in two to three turns if left unchecked, and a ridiculously effective "Double Chest Punch" move that will inflict serious damage to unprepared fighters. Keep the potion on hand for going into this battle. Try to Rescue Athena first, unless she was your choice, and if she was taught the "Chest Punch" move, as that combined with her "Leg Sweep" will keep the damage on the twins running. Upon the O'Baums' defeat and subsequent Capture, Jester rushes into the cell, and asks Kitty about her condition, eliciting an embarrassed moan from her and a furious grunt from Elvina. While the white mage is freed, Evelyn openly wonders if they're going to free the royal, while Athena bluntly suggests they keep her reinforced silence until reaching their destination, and Suki merely looks on. Back outside near the inn, Jester thanks the party for their help in rescuing both his girls, but more so Kitty, with a scoff from Elvina, and informs them that he's sent for a guard to take the O'Baum twins to a proper prison, far from Elvina and Kitty. The white mage taunts her captives openly, as Suki accepts their gratitude, whereupon Kitty rewards them with a special prize (the "Witch" outfit for Evelyn in the Private Cell), and brings the twins to their wagon, carrying the threat of tickle torture with her, as the event ends. Additional quests Genie in the Bottle (One-time) After completing Mission 4, travel to Madinah Town and enter the Haab Desert exploration area. If this is your first time entering, complete Part 1 of the "Poor Megumi" event. Use the blue chest back in Madinah Town to interact with the Treasure Map in your inventory. The "X" is in the southern half of the desert, forcing Suki to have to go around a long rock shelf to reach it. Though this may seem like a tedious task, as the exploration area can become quite confusing, there is actually a simpler way that comes with a bit of kink. While walking around the desert, either in the north or south, Suki will come across one or two pairs of hooded figures that will detect and chase her if caught. Get caught, and Surrender to them in the ensuing battle. Once Captured, they will bring her to a tent, activating an Escape sequence. Complete it and exit the tent into the bandit camp. Instead of going north to escape, go right and look for an opening in the rocks. This will lead you to the small grove where an altar-like site of ruins will be found, with a single purple jar sitting in the middle. Interact with the jar, where Suki dunks the Map, which flashily summons the Genie. She will show some interest, to which Suki can either state her created name or her real name, neither of which interest the Genie. She explains that her power can be gratuitous, but can only be used for a limited number of times before she has to leave. While the Genie is intrigued to be summoned again, wanting to help Suki on her quest, she voices that her people only provide aid to the strong, and loathe to help weaklings, claiming that she will only serve Suki if she can be defeated in battle, initiating the conflict. This powerful spirit makes frequent use of "Mass Rally", "Heal" and "Greater Darkness" spells. but can also use moderately strong basic attacks. It is highly advised to wait until your kidnapper is at least level 10 or higher, ideally, with an HP of 250 or above. If Suki defeats the Genie, she will gladly form a contract with Suki, allowing the kidnapper to summon her in battle, though she admits that this will not work every time, bluntly restating her partial disinterest in mortals before disappearing into the other realm, while granting Suki the "Summon Genie" Skill. Nocturnal Invitation #1 (Repeatable) After Mission 5, go to Ghiaccio Village and enter the "INN" building. Rent a room for a fee of 8 gold. The scene will then turn to black. When Suki goes to sleep. A succubus invades her dream. A battle ensues. Suki is alone in this fight, so having learned the "Chest Punch" skill, and possessing potions and perfumes, is recommended. The succubus wields strong basic attacks and an incredibly powerful "Greater Darkness" spell. Losing this fight does not any consequences but winning has two rewards: the Succubus' "Sleepwear" outfit and a bondage session with Succubus as the captive. Repeat by renting a room. Nocturnal Invitation #2 (Repeatable) After Mission 9, travel back to the purified port town of Belbasa, and into the "INN" structure. Rent a room for 10 gold. Everything else is the same as the first nocturnal invitation in Ghiaccio, but the reward of the first victory is the Succubus' "Kinky" outfit. Repeat by renting a room. Haab Desert Adventures (Repeatable) In addition to the "Poor Megumi" quest elaborate above, the dangerous Haab Desert Exploration area features several repeatable adventures with high financial gains. They are triggered at random, when the screen changes, i.e. when Suki collides with one edge of the map, causing the adjacent map to load. Therefore, to trigger them, one can exit and re-enter the screen. The reward of some of these quests is captives. They are taken to cave in the east cliffs. In the second visit to the cave, a guild henchman appears, who helps trade them for gold. The income is fixed: 50 golds per captive. The cave also features a saving opportunity. The adventures are as follows: * Random chests: Treasure chest containing low-tier items appear at random. Because their placement is random, they sometimes appear over inaccessible cliffs too. * Con men: In the middle-east screen, there is an oasis with a campfire placeholder. Upon visiting this screen at night, there is a chance that Suki spots two traders having camped in the area. They have conned natives, trading worthless items for valuable gems. They can be optionally fought for 50 EXP each. Their gems are 3 Emeralds (worth 300 golds each) and 8 Rubies (worth 200 golds each). Thus, the grand total worth of this quest is 2500 golds. It can be readily repeated by exiting the screen, coming back and repeating this until the adventure is triggered again. Because of its short length and repeatability, it is the most lucrative way of making money in the game. * Pirates: To the north of the path to Madinah Town, there is a door built into the cliff. Upon visiting it, there is a chance it is open. Inside, two female pirate are guarding two treasure chests containing Rum, 6 Pearls (worth 100 golds each) and 120 golds. Either tie them up stealthily or engage them in combat for 60 to 180 EXP each. Suki can leave the area only after both treasure chests are open. Pirates will be taken captive, and as mentioned above, can be traded for a total of 100 golds. The grant total gain of this adventure is 820 golds and a bottle of rum. It can be repeated after selling the captured pirates. * Spirit Hunters: In the middle-west screen, to the west near the coast, two caves into a cliff can be found. They are ordinarily blocked. Upon visiting this area at night, there is a chance Suki runs into two "Beach Girls" who are trying to capture a water spirit. Since a water spirit assumes a human form, they would attack just about anyone. They can be abducted stealthily or after a fight that gives 50 EXP for each. The caves are now unblocked but they are rigged with net traps. Getting trapped triggers a game over. The grand total gain of this adventure is 100 golds. It can be repeated after selling the captured Beach Girls. * Mayor's Daughter: In the top western screen, there is a chance that Suki hears someone calling her name. If she responds, she meets an unpleasant Sandstorm Guild member who loves sarcasm. The Sandstorm Guild intends to kill mayor's daughter as a revenge. The man, however, prefers to delegate the task to Suki, who can instead kidnap the girl. The girl and her two harassed guards are camping in the desert. The guard paroling the girl's tent can be knocked out without combat. Or, one can combat guards for 36 EXP each. The sleeping girl can then be tied up. Once the girl is sold for 50 golds, the quest can be repeated. It is the least worthy and the most lengthy adventure in the area, and the only one in which Suki is bombarded by judgmental abuse and sarcasm. Grey Lynx Camp (Repeatable) After resolving the Hostage Crisis (see above), it is possible to repeatedly raid the Grey Lynx Camp, liberate their slaves and beat up slavers to gain combat experience. The reward is approximately 100 golds. (The actual amount seems to be random.) However, there lays several dangerous ambushes in the shortest route between the camp and the lair. There is also a mine in the area from which the player can obtain a one-time-only Emerald (worth 300 golds). The Malefica (Repeatable) This quest is added in version 1.8.2. Upon visiting Florian's south western church graveyard, Suki stumbles upon a pink-haired third-year Auralis student attempting to bring back a corpse to life. Fighting her yields 50 experience points, if fought alone. With the whole party, the experience gain is only 12 points. This malefica can be immediately fought again in the north eastern church graveyard, for the same reward. The player can then repeat the combat as needed. Abuse of Authority (Repeatable) Upon visiting the Florian guardhouse to the west of the city, the guardsman at the door asks the ladies if they have seen suspicious activities in the city. If Suki's answer is affirmative, the guardsman invites them in. However, it is quickly revealed that guardsmen only intend to take advantage of the ladies. Suki has to fight them alone, although the battles are very easy. Prison Break (Repeatable) Sometimes during missions the player is able to leave captured party members behind. After leaving the area or completing the mission, those characters are sent to Jail until Suki decides to rescue them with the help of a Jail Broker in the Lair. Major Story Changes from 1.6 and 1.7 Mission 1: Huston Village Risette, the Shopkeeper, leaves on a trip and entrusts the security of her store to Esther, her cousin. Esther is now a young rookie Guard, and more fleshed out in terms of personality. Suki now delivers a ransom note to the Guardhouse after kidnapping enough ladies in the town, and if she loses the first battle with Esther, Leroy's rescue does not involve a battle nor a time limit. The townsfolk give more relevant information more often. Mission 2: Velis Manor Carol is not captured when Suki first meets her, but later after all the girls are captured. Nataleigh, instead of "The Maid", has a mean streak and different tastes/motivations. Suki shows more of a considerate/vulnerable side both when going after Carol and also when interrogating Nataleigh. Carol cannot be taken captive following the Mission, though Leroy will make the suggestion, likely as a homage. Mission 3: Aurealis Academy Master Hyranda has now lost the support of most of the teachers, who have called in the kidnapping guild to help them stop her. The story was in large part completely rewritten, with a few of the same characters - notably Master Hyranda and her assistant, Maka, given more background. The story is now less linear, and can involve at least one backtrack, depending on how much the player knows (or guesses) about the mission beforehand. Evelyn is introduced as a new party member, assisting Carol and Suki in taking down Master Hyranda. Mission 4: Haab Desert This Mission plays much the same like in 1.6.4. There are a few differences, though. * If Suki disturbs the Sandstorm Guildmaster when he is threatening Alexie, a different sequence plays out, where she must go to the guild's torture room and speak with Alexie to learn the necessary information. * Losing a fight during the final part of the Mission does not lead to an instant Game Over. Instead, the party members are taken to a tent, where an Escape sequence occurs. * At the end of the Mission, the reward from the hidden chest is no longer the Staff of Mikveh; instead, it is a Treasure Map that leads to Genie and the "Summon Genie" Skill. Replaying the Mission will also reward 500 gold. Category:Cheats Category:Missions Category:Didnapper v1.7